marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vibranium Vibrations (A!)
"Vibranium Vibrations" is the seventh episode of Assemble!. Plot -We are trying to read the signals – Jane Foster told Agent Coulson. -And…? – Coulson replied. -We will need some Vibranium to make them neater. – Dr. Selvig said. -Captain, T'Challa, - Col. Nick Fury told the two Avengers on board of the Helicarrier. – We will need you two to go to Wakanda and get some Vibranium from the mines. – -You mean, stealing? – Black Panther asked. -No, you will decide together with the US Army and the Wakandan kingdom, which is you yourself. – Fury said. -So we will negotiate? – -Exactly, Colonel James Rhodes is waiting for you at the Air Force Base. – -Who will get the Vibranium out though? – Rogers asked. -You yourselves. I want this work done exclusively by Avengers- -Yes, sir – T’Challa said and hopped into a V-130 Dropship, and immediately after, Steve did the same. They flew to a US Air Force Base, where Colonel Rhodes was waiting for them. -Captain, Black Panther – the Colonel said. –We want to make an official deal with the Wakandan government to decide how much Vibranium is gonna be taken from the mines. – -Yes, colonel – T’Challa said. -And the Wakandan government only accepts deals being made in their territory, so I’ll fly you to Wakanda, and there we can negotiate. – -Understood Colonel – Rogers said and walked back inside the Dropship. Rhodes flew to Wakanda, where Wakandan Warriors were waiting for them. -Your Majesty, Captain, Colonel – One of them said. -I am ready to negotiate. – Black Panther said, leading them to his Throne Room in his palace. -We will need 40 pounds of Vibranium for the research. – Rhodes said. –But SHIELD would like to reforge their weapons so they want 100 pounds to be exact. – -100 pounds? What would we get in exchange? – -Protection from the US Army – -We want no foreign soldiers in our territory. – T’Challa replied sternly. -What about protection from S.H.I.E.L.D.? It’s an international organization. – -That could actually work, but we hadn’t had an actual attack for the last 19 months – Suddenly, the Throne Room’s door was opened by M'Baku, the Man-Ape. -M’Baku? – T’Challa asked, standing up. -I’m here to claim Wakanda’s Throne!!! – Man-Ape shouted. -Throne which isn’t yours! – -That’s why I’m asking the King for a duel. If I win, I get the Throne. – -No way! – Black Panther shouted. –I won’t fight for what’s mine, my father was the previous King, I am the new King! – -Are you afraid? – -Avengers… Assemble – Captain America said. Black Panther kicked Man-Ape in the chin and Steve threw his shield at M’Baku. Man-Ape charged at both of them, but they could jump over the white gorilla’s body. -Are you sure you don’t need S.H.I.E.L.D. now? – Rhodes raised an eyebrow at T’Challa. -Ok, 100 pounds but bring in some help now! – -Coulson, - Steven said through the SHIELD intercom. –We are gonna need support at Wakanda’s Palace. – Black Panther punched Man-Ape in the face, and then charged at him using his Vibranium Daggers. M’Baku gave up, and as soon as the SHIELD agents arrived they took Man-Ape to one of the prisons. -So, we have a deal? – Rhodes smirked. Gallery AvengersEMH2_1280.png|James Rhodes, Captain America and Black Panther Man_Ape.png|Man-Ape Vlcsnap-65459.png|Captain America tossing his shield at Man-Ape Vlcsnap-67652.png|Black Panther vs. Man-Ape Vlcsnap-66178.png|Black Panther charging at Man-Ape Vlcsnap-66274.png|Man-Ape surrenders Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jane Foster (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Selvig (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:M'Baku (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Rescuing the Avengers Arc Category:Assemble! Season One Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances